vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ajeel Ramal
Summary Ajeel Ramal (アジィール・ラムル Ajīru Ramuru) is a member of the Spriggan 12 and part of the Alvarez Empire under the command of Emperor Spriggan. Ajeel is a very informal young man, not bothering to address those of higher positions with a respectful tone or its preferred, accompanying language; he also appears to be quite battle-happy, as at the mere mention of a war taking place between Ishgar and Alvarez, he became extremely giddy. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Ajeel Ramal Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Sand Manipulation, Golem Creation and Controlling, Intangibility (Via Sand Body), limited Absorption (Can absorb the moisture from his opponents), Can slow down enemies while increasing his speed (Via Sand World) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Brandish) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with Base Erza) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class (Blocked a blast from Jupiter with one hand casually, and took hits from Erza) Durability: Large Mountain level (Took multiples hits from Erza, was still able to reflect blasts from the Jupiter cannon even while injured) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average but skilled in magic and combat Weaknesses: His sand body can be wounded by Water Magic and his sand can be blown away by Wind Magic. He is very overconfident during fights. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sand Magic (砂の魔法 Suna no Mahō): Ajeel is an immensely potent user of Sand Magic, both offensively and defensively; so much so that he has been given the epithet "Desert King." He can mold sand into sandstone of various shapes similar to Dynamic Ice-Make, and can even turn into sand himself. He seems to have a special connection with sand, seeing as he was able to determine Makarov and his comrades' location by simply "asking" the land. He can near-instantaneously turn any inanimate object into sand on touch, rendering him immune to most armed assaults. In addition, when coming into direct physical contact with living beings, Ajeel can utilize this Magic to suck the moisture from one's body dry, draining the victim's energy in the process. *'Sand Golem:' Using his Magic, Ajeel can create a giant golem out of sandstone, which can be used for travel, and was fast enough to catch up to a Magic Vehicle being powered by a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber. *'Sand Monsters': By waving his hand in a swift upward direction, Ajeel can create Pterodactyl and Wyvern-like structures out of sand to attack his enemies. *'Ant Lion Pit' (蟻地獄 Arijigoku): Ajeel can create an enormous quick sand pit that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, he has swallowed entire towns whole with the technique, and prior to his battle with the Fairy Tail Mages, no one had been able to escape the spell. *'Sands of Death' (死の砂 Shi no Suna): Ajeel can create an enormous wave of sand that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, when hit by this spell, the receiver's body is dried out from the inside and mummified. *'Sand Body: '''Ajeel is capable of turning himself into sand and is able to hide within it. *'Sand World''' (砂の世界サンドワールド Sando Wārudo): Ajeel is capable of creating a massive sandstorm, large enough to surround an entire town the size of Magnolia, forcing everyone inside it to rely on limited movement and field of vision. In addition, Ajeel himself is able to move freely and very efficiently in the sandstorm, seemingly merging and blending in with the sand, allowing him to attack a target from any location. Judging from Wall Eehto's words, Sand World is akin to a last resort to Ajeel, and as such is rarely used. *'Ramal Sayf '(砂の剣ラムル・セイフ Ramuru Seifu): Ajeel, after first leaping into mid-air, can envelope himself in a whirl of sand, before then raining down blades of sands at his target. *'Ramal Fa'as' (砂の斧ラムル・ファアス Ramuru Fāsu): Ajeel can create a double-bladed axe made of sand which is supposed to be sharp and strong enough to decapitate a target. Ajeel's_Sand_Golem.png|Sand Golem Ajeel's Sand Monsters.gif|Sand Monsters Ajeel's_Sand_Pit.png|Ant Lion Pit Sands_of_Death.gif|Sands of Death Sand_World.gif|Sand World Ramal_Sayf.gif|Ramal Sayf Ramal_Fa'as.gif|Ramal Fa'as Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Sand Users Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 7